


Every morning

by UnseenMisfit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Other, Possible Character Death, Sad?, depends on how you read it, musings, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenMisfit/pseuds/UnseenMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those mornings when I woke up, or after I was done watching you for right then, I would move to wrap my arms around you. You would do the same, often saying some terrible pickup line in the process about me not being able to keep my hands off of you. Every pickup line was truly dreadful, but they weren’t why I loved waking up with you almost every morning. Your grin and laugh had to be the main reasons that drew me in at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every morning

Usually I was the one to wake up first. A habit I had gained from years of waking up early to get work done, but now my mornings were spent doing a different pastime. I would watch you when I woke up on those days when you were still asleep next to me. I wouldn’t move, I didn’t want to wake you up if it didn’t look like you were having a nightmare. You’ve always been so insistent upon getting your beauty sleep. Always so vain about your appearance, putting that smirk on around other people. But when you slept I could see you relax and let down your cocky facade.

Your self righteous smirk melted away when you slept, your cheek mushed against the pillow or sometimes even your arm. Often you would snore. Not loud, not obnoxious, but if I was quiet I could hear it. You would snore louder on days when you were sick or dehydrated. On those days I would take note of it and make sure that you drank water throughout the day. Yes, you would complain about it, but I always knew you were grateful when I would bring you a glass of water. You rarely said it out loud, but the quick kisses you would give me when nobody was looking were more than enough to tell me what you were thinking.

There were, of course, mornings where you would wake up first. Those were rare with how undisciplined you could be, but every once in awhile you would get up before I would. Those days you would watch me, or you would watch some alien show on one of the screens. The subtitles helped you understand, but you still complained about it. Was there ever a day you didn’t complain, Lance? I don’t think so. But that’s part of what makes you /you/ I suppose. Just like your oblivious nature as to when exactly I would wake up, how you never seemed to realize I was watching you until I moved.

Those mornings when I woke up after you, or after I was done watching you for right then, I would move to wrap my arms around you. You would do the same, often saying some terrible pickup line in the process about me not being able to keep my hands off of you. Every pickup line was truly dreadful, but they weren’t why I loved waking up with you almost every morning. Your grin and laugh had to be the main reasons that drew me in at first. The way you said what you meant, and couldn’t seem to lie if your life depended on it. You were honest. You were caring. You held the team close to you, even if you had unconventional ways of showing it. Those mornings I sometimes laid and pondered why I was here with you, waking up all these times.

Of course, it helped me remember when you were feeling more affectionate than usual. Those mornings were some of the best. We wouldn’t leave the room until much later, just wanting to touch each other, hold each other, and kiss each other. Pure bliss.

Some mornings, one of us would wake up from a nightmare. When it was you I would hold you, assure you it was fine even though you would (unconvincingly) insist that you were okay. Even though you said those things you would let me hold you and kiss you so long as nobody else was there to see. It always made me feel special, the fact that I was the only one allowed to see you like this.

When it was me with a nightmare, you would try your best to comfort me. You were never very good at it, I have to say. But it still felt nice that you would make the effort. I wouldn’t say that you made me feel invincible, like nothing could hurt us, but you did make me feel cared for. Did I make you feel cared for on those mornings? I’m not so sure now.

Every detail of those mornings is burned into my mind. The way you breathed, the warmth of your arms and body against mine, the words spoken so carefully like you were afraid I might run from you, the heartache I felt when you would move to get up. All of it is burned into my mind, but I can’t remember what was different that last morning. Were there signs then, Lance? Something I did or didn’t do? Did you say something to me that if I had listened would have made things turn out differently? What did I miss? What was making you so unhappy that you did what you did? Why didn’t you tell me, or why didn’t I see?

Almost every morning I would wake up with you by my side.

Now every morning and all to follow, I won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think happened?


End file.
